mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 616 - Racket Girls
The Short Are You Ready for Marriage? (1950) Synopsis Another 1950's social hygiene short. In this one, a high school senior named Sue and her boyfriend want to get married right after Sue graduates. A marriage counselor discourages the young couple from entering into a hasty marriage. Always remember Cupid’s Checklist: :*Similar Backgrounds :*Real Friends :*Understand Marriage Information *The short was released on the appropriately titled Mr. B's Lost Shorts??!! by BBI on VHS and by Rhino Entertainment on DVD re-titled as Mr. B's Lost Shorts, part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection, Volume 6. The Movie Synopsis Umberto Scalli (Timothy Farrell) is a gangster who manages women wrestlers as a front for his bookmaking, drug, and prostitution rackets. He trusts the wrong people and ends up trying to run away from both the police and mysterious mob boss Mr. Big, to whom he owes $35,000. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0043954/plotsummary Information * This film features real-life wrestlers Peaches Page, Clara Mortensen (world champion wrestler), and Rita Martinez (champion of Mexico). http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0043954/plotsummary * Tim Farrell played Umberto Scalli three times, including in 1953's Dance Hall Racket, which was made after Scalli had apparently died in this film. * Producer George Weiss had Rita Martínez affect a thick Mexican accent because her real voice was "too American". * Both George Weiss and Timothy Farrell would go on to work with Ed Wood on his first film Glen or Glenda. The Episode Host Segments ) visits ]] '''Prologue: Lisa Loeb visits on the Hexfield. The SOL gang isn't impressed, especially as Crow has her confused with "Courtney Hole". Mike corrects him, saying she sings for "Pearl Hole". Segment One: Dr. F is experiencing security problems in Deep 13, as evidenced when a group of tourists comes traipsing through. Frank thwarts Dr. F's attempts to test the security system. Attempts to communicate via closet-circuit intercom also fail due to pranking, so Dr. F sends the movie in semaphore. Segment Two: Inspired by the short, Crow wants to marry Tom, so they take a Cosmo quiz. Mike flings a rubber band like the guy in the short, the Mads yell, "It’s gone!" Frank yells, "He’s a sorcerer!" Segment Three: Crow’s bachelor party, complete with stripper Jan in the Pan and guilt for cheating on the beautiful Servo, is very depressing. Segment Four: The Bots’ wedding, attended by Gypsy, Mike, Frank, and the tourists, and officiated by a cynical Dr. F, ends in wrestling chaos. Segment Five: Even Mike and the Bots, dressed as wrestlers, think there was too much wrestling in the movie. A letter is read from an adorable five year old after the Bots turn one down about a lecture. Lisa Loeb breaches Deep 13. Stinger: SNAP! "It’s gone!" "Where’d it go?" Other Notes * The wedding scene in Host Segment Four contains several references to pop & folk music. Frank plays " " by (of ) on his guitar, then attempts to segue into "Lemon Tree" by Will Holt before being stopped. Dr. Forrester's wedding speech then begins with the opening lines from the Prince song " ". Guest Stars *''Lisa Loeb'': Bridget Jones *''Tourists'': Paul Chaplin, Mary Jo Pehl, Patrick Brantseg *''Jan in the Pan'': Mary Jo Pehl Callbacks * "No, Lupita." ''(Santa Claus) * ''"These shots were rejected from Monster-A Go Go." Obscure References *''sounds "Marines, we are leaving!" "Sorry, I was back in Da Nang there."'' Supposedly, Sue is having a flashback to the Vietnam War. The quote "Marines, we are leaving!" while alluding to the war is actually a quote from the movie Aliens. *''"You still didn't pay your Grit bill, ma'am."'' Grit was an early nationwide newspaper (since converted to magazine format, and now distributed mainly in rural areas) whose subscriptions were sold door-to-door by children, many of whom were recruited through ads in comic books. * "I hope Leopold doesn't find out about this." Nathan Leopold and Richard Loeb were a couple of wealthy college students who, in one of the most notorious crimes of the 20th century, kidnapped and murdered a young boy. The murder was largely based on their sense of intellectual superiority, and their belief that they could carry out the "perfect crime." *''"I got kicked out of L7."'' L7 was an all-female alternative rock band. *''"I had a chum in college, who had 'the real thing' with eight successive girls."'' "Wilt Chamberlain?" Wilt Chamberlain was a famous basketball player and lifelong bachelor who claimed to have slept with 20,000 women in his lifetime, *''"I think it was in 'Humor in Uniform'."'' "Humor in Uniform" is a regular feature in Reader's Digest to which readers contribute humorous anecdotes about military life. *''"I've asked King Vitaman to join us."'' King Vitaman is a breakfast cereal. *''"Suddenly, their marriage is The Eiger Sanction!"'' The Eiger Sanction is a 1975 thriller film starring Clint Eastwood as an assassin ordered to kill a mountain climber. *''"I worship Cthulhu!"'' Cthulhu is a fictional evil god that originated in the writings of H. P. Lovecraft. *''"This'd turn k.d. lang hetero!"'' k.d. lang is an openly lesbian pop singer. *''"So give to me your leather, take from me my lace!"'' Quoted from the song "Leather and Lace", a duet between Stevie Nicks and Don Henley. *''"Hey, Joe!" "Where you going with that gun in your hand?"'' References lyrics from the Jimi Hendrix song "Hey Joe". *''"Hi, Roy! Who's the beard?"'' "Beard", in this context, is a slang term for a woman who pretends to be a closeted gay man's girlfriend. *''"Dance with me/I want to be your partner, can't you see?"'' Servo is quoting the song "Dance With Me" by Orleans. *''"E-O eleven..."'' From the theme song to the original version of Ocean's Eleven. *''"Hey, it's Fran Lebowitz!" "Still not writing."'' Fran Lebowitz is an American essayist known for her sardonic sense of humor. She claimed, "All the time I'm not writing I feel like a criminal." *''"Don't talk about our son, Martha!"'' Crow is imitating Richard Burton in Afraid of Virginia Woolf? (film) Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?. *''"Timothy Busfield!"'' Actor Timothy Busfield is best known for his role on the TV series thirtysomething. *''"Peaches En Regalia!"'' "Peaches En Regalia" is a song from the Frank Zappa album "Hot Rats". *''"When Ed Wood saw this movie, it's like when Truffaut saw Citizen Kane!"'' French film director Francois Truffaut was deeply inspired by Citizen Kane, leading him to do The 400 Blows. The joke is even deeper in that it is suspected Ed Wood did have a hand in the film, as writer and/or director. Producer George Weiss produced some of Wood's films, Timothy Farrell appeared in several of Wood's films, and the writing and direction were strongly similar to Wood's. Ruby is even wearing an angora sweater; angora was one of Wood's fetishes. Robert C. Dertano is credited with the directing credit, while no one was given a screenplay credit. Rather, Weiss "suggested" the story. * "Radio Free Europe"..."Let's go back to Rockville..." Two songs by the band R.E.M., apparently suggested by the goon's vague resemblance to lead singer Michael Stipe. *''"He's from Barcelona."'' Crow is referencing Fawlty Towers and specifically the character of Manuel (played by Andrew Sachs). On the show, the phrase "He's from Barcelona," was given as an excuse for anything that Manuel said or did that was considered abnormal. *''"Ciao Laverne!" "Ciao Shirley!"'' Laverne & Shirley was an American sitcom starring Penny Marshall and Cindy Williams as Laverne De Fazio and Shirley Feeney, respectively. *''"Hey, why don't we do it in the road? No one will be watching us."'' Mike quotes the lyrics to The Beatles' song "Why Don't We Do It in the Road?" * "It's Sean Young after another part." This refers to a highly-publicized incident from the early 1990s in which the actress Sean Young supposedly confronted film director Tim Burton while dressed as Catwoman in an effort to demonstrate to him that she was well-suited to role (for the upcoming Batman Returns). Young did not get the role, and her reputation suffered. * "If Kathy and Mo split up..." The Kathy and Mo Show ''was a live sketch comedy show with a feminist perspective written by and starring Kathy Najimy and Mo Gaffney. It had 3 successful runs in New York City and was adapted into 2 TV specials for HBO. *"Women on the verge of a three-point takedown."'' Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown is a 1988 Spanish comedy. * "Yes, I want Joe Frazier!" Referring to boxer Muhammad Ali's declaring his intention to challenge Joe Frazier for the title of Heavyweight Champion of the World. * "Tonight! At the Corn Palace! Five-Time winner Sawyer Brown!" The Corn Palace is a large arena/performance venue in Mitchell, South Dakota. Sawyer Brown is an American country music band that came to prominence following their multiple appearances on the TV talent contest Star Search (which was hosted my Ed McMahon, whose vocal style Crow mimics). * "Go home, everybody! Go home!" Tom is mimicking comedian Tracey Ullman, who would end episodes of her sketch comedy TV show by addressing the audience while wearing her robe, eventually yelling at them to "go home!". * "The World's Champion, Clara-" "Peller!" Clara Peller was an elderly woman who appeared in a very successful series of advertisements for the fast-food restaurant Wendy's in which she would look at a competitor's relatively small hamburgers and ask "Where's the Beef?". * "She's too mannish for Alice B. Toklas!" Alice B. Toklas was a member of the Parisian avant-garde in the 1920s. She was the lesbian partner of writer Gertrude Stein, who was known to not have an especially-feminine appearance. * "Andy, did you hear about Elvis?" A line from the song "Man on the Moon" by the band REM. The song is about/directed to comedian Andy Kaufman, who would engage in exhibition wrestling matches against women. Kaufman would also do an Elvis impersonation on occasion. Video Release * Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in July 2009 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 15, a 4-DVD set along with The Robot vs the Aztec Mummy, The Girl in Lovers Lane, and Zombie Nightmare. **DVD special features include Sneak Peek: Hamlet A.D.D. and the film's theatrical trailer (under the name Blonde Pickup). *Available for rent or purchase on Amazon's streaming service. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Unrated movies Category:Crime movies